


People into fabrics

by Letmespeak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza hadn't been defined yet. </p><p>Alexander and Thomas both wanted to help create her imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People into fabrics

Eliza Schuyler was just the newest name on Alexander´s list. Nothing more nothing less. The New half of a sister model couple. First it was the Delevingne sisters, british aristocrats brand: classy and elegant. Then the Hadid sisers, American reality stars, brand: sexy and daring. And now the Schuyler sisters, daughters of a senator, brand:yet to be defined.  
Well Eliza was yet to defined. Angelica’s brand was wit, rocky and a loud voice. Maybe that was why Alexander wanted her to front his campaign. In the end she was too famous for him and probably a little to edgy for his demographic. His brand’s goal was to make affordable clothing that still looked good. The Ideal woman for his brand would be women like his mother. Women that worked way to hard for way to little.  
The first couple times he had said that speech it had made him teary-eyed because it was all true. These days it was the perfect way to get investors and models alike to eat out of his hand. He had always been good to translate people into words and words into fabric.

His secretary, Maria, leaned in his door.

“Miss Schuyler is here to see you”

Eliza Schuyler walked through the door. She was wearing a knitted sweater and had her hair in a braid. That was not what models usually wore to meet with designers.

“Miss Schuyler take a seat” she sat down across from him. His big window casted a special kind of light over Eliza´s features. It highlighted her brown eyes and her cheekbones.

“Well, let me tell you the story of the brand..” Alexander started to tell the story he had told a thousand times before while at the same time observing her. She had a look in her eyes that told him she was completely focused. Alexander started envisioning her in his new collection. It was mostly greenish colors in the collection. Harsh fabrics that was cheap and easy to get.

The woman in front of him would look to harsh in these fabrics. Too cold and distant. She would look better in blueish tones, in big sweaters with lots of patterns, in black jeans paired with something simple, something that didn’t take the attention of her.  
Shit, was he honestly going to change his collection for this woman?

“I am sorry Mr. Hamilton but I have another meeting after this. Do you mind if we continue this another time?”

“Call me Alexander” Eliza smiled at him. She quickly rose from her seat and walked out of his office on long legs.

Alexander feel back in his chair.

Yes, he was going to change his collection for her.

*

Thomas Jefferson was never a man that took long time to decided on his models. They either fit his vision or not. No reason to sugarcoat it. Therefor he must admit he was surprised when he stooped to examine a particular headshot. A asian woman with a round face.

He read her name at the bottom of the page: Elizabeth Schuyler. Angelica´s little sister. He had worked with her sister on his last project. Could this Eliza be as rash and stormful as her sister?

She didn’t look like it. Looks could lie. But the camera didn’t.  
“James do you think we can invite Miss Schuyler for an interview?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! English is not my first language so be kind. This is also posted on tumblr by @let-me-ski, please talk to me about Jamiliza.


End file.
